Vanishing Chances
by invinciblesummer
Summary: After leaving Bella, Edward never returned. Jakob took his place. But one night when Bella thinks she saw something she falls into shock. If the Cullens are g'one', whos hunting her? And are werewolves alone enough protection for her? Not this time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine.

(I will say the disclaimer only once)

"Bella, Jacobs here!" Charlie called up to me. Tonight was the fourth night in a row that Jacob and I have gone out to eat. I was very excited, and my thoughts didn't even drift to Him, until I put on a blue shirt he once complimented me one. I frowned; I had been so good on not thinking about Him, that it was strange to finally acknowledge Him.

It's been nine months since the day in the woods. He had made me a promise, that I wouldn't see him again, but He was wrong. In almost everything I look at I see Him. He wouldn't know that I would ride on the motorcycle still just to try and hear his voice. I really want to Cliff dive, like Jacob's friends did before. Jake promised to take me once, it's going to be the highlight of my life, and I'm sure it will be.

I smiled knowing that when I walked downstairs Jacob would take me to a new restaurant and he'd make me feel wanted again. I had a rough patch when I missed Him so much, that I wouldn't talk to anyone, go out with anyone, I even started to slack in school. Jacob changed that all, he changed how I thought and I knew that just because one guy didn't want me, no matter how much I wanted him, life wouldn't end. I know it sounds weird, but He told me that he would say goodbye when he thought I needed it.

I had always respected His judgment and I always will. No matter how much it hurt me. I looked in the mirror one last time, I bit my lip a little to make it redder, then smiled. Tonight is going to be a good night. I can feel it. I walked downstairs and saw Jacob's face light up.

"Hey Bells, looking good." He spoke loudly, and I frowned hoping that Charlie wouldn't say anything.

"Hey Jacob, how's her father looking?" Ah! Of course I was wrong.

"Charlie, he's not one of you felons, stop acting so hostel." I muttered as I walked by.

"No guys good enough for my baby." Charlie said. I didn't even respond, of course Charlie always said things like this. He hadn't liked when Edward had left, and how screwed up I was for a while. He still frowned when I told him I was over it, and I was happy with Jacob.

I grabbed Jacobs arm and walked out of the house, leaving Charlie muttering behind us. I assumed once he sat back down in front of the television, he would completely forget about everything. I don't understand what it is with men and their sports. I smiled as I thought about how often I see Bill and Charlie in front of the television.

Jacob pulled me onto the back of his motorcycle, and I smiled when he handed me the red helmet. When he first gave it to me, I had laughed at him and assumed I would look silly. But Jacob told me quietly he would rather have me look silly than be unsafe. Grudgingly I agreed, but I put up a big fuss when he then showed me the jacket.

After he handed me the helmet he got on and helped me on before revving the engine. Charlie didn't like that Jacob had straddling a motorcycle, but whenever we take off, he probably just turns the T.V. up louder. We drove for a while with me holding on to Jacob tightly. Him grinning from ear to ear, as the wind whipped around us. But Jacob was so big that he blocked the wind from hitting me too much, and his body heat, which was higher than a normal person, evened it all out greatly.

His back was so much more comfortable than His had been, it wasn't hard and cold, feeling like stone, but it was warm and muscular. His body tensing every time he took a turn or leaned, clenching and unclenching, this was mostly the reason why I told Jacob I liked the ride the motorcycle the most.

We stopped in Port Angeles around the place where Jessica and Angela and I had gone back when we went shopping. Jacob stopped and pulled off his helmet shaking his head a little. Before he stepped off he leaned back and wrapped my hands tighter around him, pulling me forward, so that my face was on his shoulder.

"I know of this great restaurant just a little bit away from First Street." He kissed my cheek and stepped off, pulling me with him. He chatted a bit about a new car he's going to be working on, and finally we stepped into the restaurant. The first thing I noticed was how the waitress looked at Jacob. My mind started to reel back as if to push away some memory.

She sat us in the back, I was facing a window though, it was still light enough that I could see outside, and I was thankful for that. I don't really like closed spaces anymore. Jacob leaned forward as the lady, I assume our waitress. She stepped unnaturally close to place down the breadsticks, bending over a little more than necessary too. Jacob didn't notice though, he was looking at me. My mind became fuzzy and I started to get a headache.

"Hello, my name is Amanda, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She flipped her hair and bent down to listen to Jake which wasn't necessary because anyone could hear his voice, even a mile away. He ordered too cokes, and she smiled before walking away.

The only thing I noticed was a girl standing outside looking directly at me. Her head was covered with a black hood from her sweatshirt, but I noticed her eyes. Dark as honey, and the second her eyes met mine I fell into shock, I tried to stand to run after her, but she shook her head, and the second I blinked she vanished.

My mind went into overdrive and I started to shake. My mind flooding back to the horror and loneliness I felt when Edward left me. I was visibly shaking now, as I thought of his name. I felt like I was drowning, I couldn't breathe. It was then that I heard his voice.Whispering to me, telling me it was going to be okay.

Once more, he was whispering my name to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shush now Bella, its okay. Shh, Bells, your okay, nothing's going to hurt you," Jacob said into my ear. I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was back in my house. Jacobs face brightened when he saw me open my eyes. She leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Bella? What happened back there? Everything was going fine and I was going to-" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes growing big. He looked at me hoping I hadn't caught it. He smiled slightly when he noticed that I was laughing at him.

"Jake. I don't know, I thought I saw something, but I don't know. It's okay, I just over-reacted." Bella reached up and put her hand to his cheek. To him her hand felt so cold. His mind processed what she said. Nothing would make Bella loose it like that. Unless…coldness rushed over him, they wouldn't dare come back. Not after what Edward had done to Bella.

"It's okay Bella, it's okay. Charlie cooked dinner for us, since we didn't get to eat." He gestured to the table, and I saw pizza. I frowned and Jacob smiled, "I think he reheated it."

This made me laugh, I'm glad Jacob was here. I pushed him away a little and stood, telling him I was going to get drinks. I walked into the kitchen a little unsteadily. Focusing on the golden eyes I saw back at the restaurant. I had no doubt that it was Alice who was out there. The only reason Alice would come back would be to protect me, or if something was going to happen with the Wolves.

I grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet, and opened the fridge, fishing out a can of soda, before closing it. My eyes drifted out the window, and I froze. I saw something flash behind a tree; I clearly saw the golden eyes. I acted like nothing happened and poured the soda into two cans. On a spur of the moment, I looked out the window again, and once again I saw the figure standing there.

I impulsively walked towards her, but she shook her head. Her face became distorted into rage and she ran back into the woods. Jacob walked into the room not even a second after Alice had left. He looked at the soda, and drank it down in one sip, before refilling his glass with water.

"The pizza's cold Bella, why don't we order a fresh one and watch a movie?" His voice was soft, and he walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. My mind was still back to how Alice had looked before she ran off. Jacob smiled when I nodded, and he went to the phone to order a pizza, walking into the other room.

He came back in and smiled at me. Hanging the phone back into the cradle, he walked over, and pulled me against him. He kissed my neck softly and just stood there, letting me relax against him.

"Come on Jake, lets go see what movies we have." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the Television room, sitting down softly with him behind me. He pulled the blanket around us, before he too relaxed.

We flipped through the movie channels and noticed The Covenant on. I smiled and asked him if it'd be okay. He laughed at me and nodded. I relaxed against him more and began to watch the movie.

Jacob behind me started humming to the opening song, his voice soft and husky in my ear. I giggled and leaned my head back into the crook of his shoulder.

"Stop it Jake, that tickles."

"I think that was the point Bella. Besides this part is boring, and you've watched it like fifteen times."

"It's not my fault I like it."

"Bella, don't lie, you just like the guys in it."

"I do not, it just has an interesting story line"

Jacob laughed softly but didn't say anything else. He let me watch the movie, without comment until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said, getting up and leaving him in the room, I grabbed the money off of the table and went to the door. Once I had paid the boy, and thanked him I walked back into the Television room. Setting the pizza down on the table.

"Now Jacob, I want you to wait until I get plates and napkins. Don't eat it all before I get back" I said in a mockingly stern voice.

"I'll try, but you better hurry, it smells delicious." He saluted me and made a show of crossing his hands on his lap, like a perfect angel.

I laughed softly as I walked back into the kitchen to find the plates and some napkins. The first thing I noticed was that my dad hadn't taken out the garbage, and that he had moved the napkins.

I looked around, and I looked inside the cabinets, but stopped when I saw them on the table. Before walking towards them though, I took a quick peek outside; there wasn't anything there. I felt a jumble of emotions run through me. Disappointment, mostly.

When I reached the table I grabbed the napkins, and I noticed Jacobs jacket lying on top of the table, I grabbed it and went to hang it up, when I felt something hard within the pockets. I reached inside and pulled out a small box, I shook it gently before opening it. Inside was a ring.

Edwards voice inside my mine exploded into rage. I held my head between my hands, his anger making me upset. I sat down and cried. His voice became quieter, and he told me he wasn't mad at me. He couldn't be mad at his innocent Bella. He told me…everything would be okay.

If only he was right.

* * *

Please Review.  
Love, Bri


	3. Chapter 3

Jake had left me alone for the night, saying he had to meet up with the pack. With one last kiss goodbye he jumped out the window and faded into the dark landscape. My mind wandered for a while, wondering if I ever thought before I moved to this town that boys would be jumping out of my window and being perfectly fine was a normal thing!

Well it was wandering at least until my mind drifted to the honey gold eyes staring back at me at every turn tonight. In the front of my mind I knew it wad Edward, it had to be him, he was coming back for me. But the voice of reason the dark black voice of reason that I hated was telling me the figure was a girl, besides he promised never to see me again.

I still loved him…

Making up my mind I got up out of bed and stuck some jeans on before slowing creeping down the hall and then down the steps, I had contemplated jumping out the window, but I didn't posses supernatural powers. Having to stifle a giggle I put my fist against my mouth. As I reached the top of the steps I frowned, I could have sworn Charlie had gone to bed. I listened for movement, and then I heard a snore. Well, that was a first the game putting Charlie to sleep. Oh if Billy could see!

Walking downstairs I slipped out of the house and quickly into my car loving how stealthy I was becoming, maybe I could be a spy! Well that thought vanished when my car door slammed really loudly. For once I prayed for a new car, something that was quieter…maybe the beautiful sound of a silver Volvo…

Shaking my head against those kinds of thoughts I revved the engine, praying to God Charlie was out for good, before backing out of the driveway. I drove down the street and taking the road I knew best until I came to the outskirts of the town, and turned off onto the little path.

My hands were shaking, I hadn't been here in so long, what if it was just my imagination playing games with my head. My thoughts disappeared when I saw a light on in the bottom of the house. There was a light on in the Cullen house! They were back!

I stopped the car and slammed it in park, trying quickly to unfasten my seat belt and jump out of the car. I fell to the ground but got up quickly, not bothering to shut the truck door, no not tonight. Running as fast as I could up to the house and then stopping when I reached the door. I was about to knock and then I realized how silly that would be. I started to open the door giving one last fleeting glance to the light in the window, I saw the figure moving around much to fast for a human. Again my mind shouted at me that they were back, before I saw a bright flash of red hair. My eyes going wide and my mind going blank, no it couldn't be the front door started to open… but then I felt arms grab me around my side and the house disappearing from my view. Strong, cold arms held me as the person above me hissed in anger.

Somewhere in my unconscious mind I heard Edward's beautiful voice yell my name, before completely slipping under. My dreams were filled with thoughts of him, him holding me and hugging me, of the…no OUR meadow. I should visit that again, hoping my dreams would allow me to stay here in this moment as the sunlight flashed off his skin.

I don't know when I woke up, but I saw Alice sitting in front of me, just staring. She watched as I opened my eyes, before her face became dark with anger, then switching to happiness, before it went blank.

Her quick hiss almost too quick for my ears, "What were you thinking!?" Before she hugged me, way to tight for me to breathe.

* * *

Really short, but I just needed to get this out of the way & finally update after so long. =\  
Please review.


End file.
